


Материнский инстинкт

by RisaRein



Series: Спецотдел 44 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Censorship, Detectives, Drama, Gen, Group Sex, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23013655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisaRein/pseuds/RisaRein
Summary: Лос-Анджелес штат Калифорния. Спецотдел 44 расследует самые запутанные и неординарные дела всего штата, а иногда и за его пределами.Публикация на других ресурсах:Запрещено в любом виде
Series: Спецотдел 44 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646620
Kudos: 11





	Материнский инстинкт

_Глендейл_

В главные двери больницы вбежала женщина, прижимая к груди окровавленную ладонь.

— Помогите! Помогите кто-нибудь! Мои дети! — она крутилась из стороны в сторону, распугивая пациентов. — В машине! Он убил… убил их!

Вызванные тут же санитары и врачи выбежали на улицу, а медсестра удержала женщину, успокаивая и пытаясь увести ее в смотровую, чтобы помочь. Но та билась в истерике, повторяя как заведенная одну и ту же фразу.

Машина стояла прямо перед дверьми, и внутри действительно было трое детей — двое на заднем и старшая девочка на переднем. Все были без сознания и истекали кровью.

— Пулевые ранения, готовьте реанимацию! — врач открыл дверцу и аккуратно достал мальчика, который уже еле дышал. — Его первого.

Уложив ребенка на тут же подвезенную каталку, мужчина полез в салон за девочкой, которой едва исполнилось два года. Передав малышку санитарам, врач осторожно, стараясь не сделать хуже, отстегнул ремень безопасности, которым была пристегнута старшая девочка, на вид лет девяти, и взял ее на руки. Не став дожидаться пока вывезут каталку, он сам понес ребенка в больницу. Уже зайдя в холл, переложил ребенка на каталку и, мельком глянув на зареванную мать, поспешил в операционную.

Женщине вкололи успокоительное, и только, когда все дети оказались в операционной под наблюдением врачей, она показала свою руку. Огнестрельное ранение, не смертельное, но сухожилия могли быть повреждены существенно. Отведя женщину в смотровую, медсестра дала ей стакан с водой и погладила сочувственно по плечу.

— Он… убил… — сделав маленький глоток, она отдала стакан медсестре и нервно дрожа осмотрелась.

— Все будет хорошо. Сейчас придет врач, и…

— Где они?! Где мои дети?! — но под действием успокоительного запал тут же иссяк. Женщина обмякла на стуле, а через пару минут зашел врач, осматривая пациентку и принимаясь за рану.

***

— Дженнифер Блейк, тридцать два года, трое детей, мать одиночка. По ее словам, она поздно выехала от подруги, — Томас прищурился, — около двенадцати ночи… И поехала в объезд главного шоссе. На одном повороте ее остановил мужчина, она вышла и… вытащила ключи? — Сангстер изогнул бровь и поднял взгляд на Арджента. — Зачем?..

— Читай дальше, — Крис сделал глоток кофе и сложил руки в замок на столе.

Томас повел шеей и кашлянул:

— Мужчина, белый, примерно сорока лет, начал угрожать ей пистолетом… С целью?..

— Показания брали местные копы. Она все еще была под действием успокоительного, так что… — Крис развел руками. — Шериф отправил патрульных, но никого по горячим следам найти не удалось. Блейк отказалась оставлять детей, и врачи рекомендовали перенести все допросы на завтра.

Пожав плечами, Томас отложил дело на край стола и кивнул.

— Тогда завтра…

— Где Стилински? — Крис прищурился, смотря на подчиненного в упор.

— Хм… приболел?

— Врать, как Стайлз, ты все еще не научился. Я и так дал ему больше положенного времени. Если его завтра здесь не будет — понижу. Будет мусор по офису собирать.

Томас лишь кивнул, поднимаясь, когда Арджент молча указал ему на дверь. Он уже взялся за ручку, когда в след донеслось тихое:

— Если он взялся за старое, то мне придется его отстранить.

— Он просто отравился, — Томас вышел за дверь, доставая мобильник.

«Абонент временно…» Сбросив вызов, Сангстер плюнул на все и поехал домой, собираясь с утра наведаться к напарнику. Все же он друг, а не нянька.

***

В комнате был полумрак, лишь свет с улицы проникал сквозь неплотно закрытые жалюзи. Стайлз жарко выдохнул, зарываясь пальцами в волосы стоящего перед ним на коленях парня. Тот медленно провел пальцами по груди Стилински, задевая соски и встречаясь с пальцами парня, стоящего позади Стайлза.

Проведя языком по шее Стилински, парень, который стоял сзади, опустил руки вниз, расстегивая ремень, затем ширинку и медленно стягивая с бедер Стайлза узкие джинсы.

— Какой плохой мальчик… — жарким шепотом в висок. Нижнего белья под штанами не оказалось.

Стайлз усмехнулся и запрокинул голову, подставляя шею под мокрый жаркий язык.

— Итан, сделай нашему малышу хорошо, — парень, стоящий на коленях, облизался и, что-то ответив, опустил голову, обхватывая полувставший член Стилински губами.

— Мммм… — Стайлз дернулся, впиваясь пальцами в волосы любовника сильнее.

— Тише… — второй парень убрал руки Стайлза от волос брата и сжал его запястья, отводя назад. Чмокнув парня в плечо, он опустился на колени, не отпуская рук Стилински и облизавшись провел языком по нежной коже ягодиц.

Положив ладони Стайлза на аппетитные половинки, заставил его развести их в стороны:

— Держи так.

Стайлз лишь тяжело дышал, пытаясь сосредоточиться на делающим ему минет парне, но когда второй провел языком по судорожно сжимающейся в предвкушении дырочке самым кончиком языка, Стилински словно током ударило. По телу прошла дрожь, и он сильнее впился в свои ягодицы короткими ногтями, оставляя слабые следы.

Из-за выпитого в клубе алкоголя, Стайлз никак не мог кончить. Оргазм вот-вот подступал, но стоило любовнику что-то поменять: ритм, глубину, отстраниться, перевести дыхание — и удовольствие откатывало, оставляя горький осадок неудовлетворенности. Когда у того, который сосал, заболели губы и челюсть, он медленно поднялся, покрывая стройное тело влажными поцелуями.

Заметив, что брат поднялся, второй парень пару раз еще лизнул растраханную языком дырочку и поднялся следом, ведя языком от копчика до шейных позвонков.

— Как предпочитаешь?.. — на ухо Стайлзу, смотря брату в глаза.

— Снизу…

— Сегодня побудешь посерединке, — усмехнувшись, парень, который делал минет, отошел к своим штанам, доставая презервативы.

Закусив пухлую нижнюю губу, Стайлз старался сфокусироваться на действиях парня. Но он выпил слишком много, и взгляд плыл. Стайлз даже не понял, как оказался совершенно голым на кровати, сидя на бедрах одного из близнецов. Их имен он не помнил, а может даже не спрашивал.

Ощутив на своих бедрах сильные пальцы, Стайлз вздрогнул и чуть не упал, оперевшись на грудь парня, на котором сидел, ладонями. В его дырку вставили смазанные лубрикантом пальцы и развели их в стороны, медленно вынимая. Стайлз даже не успел насладиться моментом, как его насадили на обтянутый тонким латексом немаленький член.

— Ахх!.. — запрокинув голову, Стилински сжал зубы, чтобы не застонать. Соседка уже не раз грозилась вызвать полицию, даже не подозревая, что визжит и стонет совершенно не милая девушка, а сам хозяин квартиры.

— Не сдерживайся… мы хотим слышать, как тебе хорошо…

Стайлзу казалось, что голос обволакивает его со всех сторон, и разобрать, кто из братьев это сказал, было невозможно. Его трясло от сексуального напряжения, немного мутило от алкоголя, а перед глазами все расплывалось, смазывая картинку в цветную мозаику.

Руки парней были повсюду: гладили и ласкали грудь, спину, бедра, заставляя приподниматься и с силой опускаться на член. Парень, который был сзади, схватил Стайлза за шею, чуть придушивая. Стилински схватился обеими руками за мощное запястье, пытаясь отстранить. Разжав пальцы, парень высвободил свою руку, надавливая Стайлзу ладонью между лопаток и заставляя его лечь на брата.

— Сейчас будет немного больно… — прижав Стайлза к себе, парень уже потянулся к губам, но Стилински в последний момент увернулся, пряча лицо на плече любовника. — Как скажешь…

Стайлз поморщился, ощутив, как между ягодиц потекло холодное и липкое — смазка. Он поерзал, пытаясь двинуть бедрами, но его сильнее сжали, едва удерживая, когда головка второго члена толкнулась внутрь уже заполненного ануса.

— Н-нет!..

Попытавшись вырваться, Стайлз лишь сильнее подался назад, подставляясь. Он дышал сквозь сжатые зубы, жмурясь и впиваясь ногтями в кожу близнеца лежащего под ним. Оказавшись наполовину внутри узкого прохода, парень уперся руками в кровать и медленно двинул бедрами, едва раскачиваясь.

— Сейчас станет хорошо… — склонившись к уху Стайлза, он провел носом по взмокшему виску и, жарко выдохнув, двинул бедрами сильнее, не обращая внимания на скулеж.

В какой-то момент Стайлзу все же удалось расслабиться. И тогда с его губ сорвался полный наслаждения стон. Распахнув глаза, он резко повернулся назад, врезаясь лбом в челюсть парня, но даже не ощущая боли. Кайф был нереальным. Как будто ему вкололи дозу героина, и он словил самый первый полный чистого наслаждения приход. Только после него не придет уничтожающая всю сладость ломка.

С ресниц сорвались соленые капли то ли пота, то ли слез, Стайлз облизал капельку попавшую ему на нижнюю губу и судорожно выдохнул, закатывая глаза и забывая обо всем и всех. Был лишь он и его наслаждение. Члены распирали дырку, заставляя чувствовать себя переполненным. Осознание, что его трахают сразу двое, накрыло Стайлза сухим оргазмом, принося лишь моральное удовлетворение. Полностью расслабившись, он лег всем весом на парня и закрыл глаза, морщась от болезненно-сладких толчков внутри своего тела.

Стайлз совершенно не помнил, когда отрубился. Вроде за окном уже стало светать, а соседка стучала по стене и снова грозилась вызвать полицию. А может, ему это уже снилось…

***

Достав запасной ключ от квартиры Стилински, Томас поудобнее перехватил зажатый локтем пакет со свежей выпечкой, чуть не роняя, в другой руке он держал кофе.

— Мать твою…

Отперев дверь, он ногой открыл ее и вошел, тут же замечая на полу разбросанную обувь и верхнюю одежду. Закатив глаза, Сангстер ногой захлопнул дверь и вздрогнул, слыша за спиной хриплое:

— Не запирай.

Резко повернувшись, Томас осмотрел парня, который присел, выискивая свою обувь и куртку. Покачав головой, он прошел к спальне друга, заходя и застывая, обнаруживая у кровати точную копию парня в коридоре. Резко повернув голову, Томас убедился, что его не глючит — близнецы.

— А ты ничего, — парень прошел мимо, подмигивая и всовывая застывшему Тому в нагрудный карман пиджака визитку. — Позвони, когда будет скучно.

Сангстер прикрыл глаза, медленно считая про себя до десяти, а когда услышал, как хлопнула входная дверь, открыл глаза, смотря на кокон из одеяла.

— Да ты издеваешься, — шипя. Поставив на комод стаканчик с кофе и пакет с выпечкой, Томас быстро подошел к кровати и сдернул со Стайлза одеяло.

— Черт!..

— Ты совсем охуел?! Я думал, что тебе реально плохо! И прикрыл!..

— А мне и плохо!.. — Стайлз облизался и приоткрыл один глаз. — Дай водички?..

— Водички? — Томас мило улыбнулся и исчез в ванной.

Стайлз сладко потянулся, разминая натруженные за ночь мышцы и уже учуял запах кофе, как ему на голову вылили ледяную воду.

— Блядь!!! — подскочив, Стилински судорожно выдохнул, наконец-то полностью просыпаясь и с ненавистью смотря на друга.

— У нас дело. Еще вчера.

Стайлз молча поднялся, проходя мимо Томаса и захлопывая со злостью дверь в ванную. Сангстер закусил губу, чтобы не рассмеяться. Но Стайлз это заслужил.

***

Выпечка в Стайлза не полезла, а вот кофе он выпил, даже не думая благодарить Томаса.

— Не изображай из себя обиженку, — Сангстер прибавил звук на магнитоле и мстительно улыбнулся.

— Да пошел ты… — Стайлз застонал и выключил музыку, чуть не разбивая сенсорный экран.

— Аптека?

— У меня в бардачке есть, — найдя аспирин, Стайлз проглотил сразу две таблетки, не запивая. Волосы он уложить так и не смог, и они торчали в разные стороны. Психанув, парень пообещал, что подстрижется под ноль, как только его перестанет мутить. — Ты в курсе, что теперь мне негде спать?

Томас скрыл улыбку за кашлем и пожал плечами, косясь на друга:

— У тебя есть диван.

— Да пошел ты… — Стайлз поправил очки на переносице и отвернулся к окну, чтобы не видеть довольную рожу Сангстера.

— Говорить с потерпевшей буду я. А ты изволь прикинуться фикусом где-нибудь в уголке.

— Я мог это сделать дома…

— Арджент не в восторге от твоих… твоего…

— Даже так, — Стайлз фыркнул и сложил руки на груди, следя за проносящимися мимо деревьями.

— Прошло уже достаточно времени…

— Закрыли тему, — твердо.

Томас ничего не ответил, чувствуя, как Стилински моментально закрылся. К больнице они подъехали в тягостном молчании. Стайлз даже не стал ничего спрашивать и дожидаться Томаса, выходя из машины едва она остановилась.

Догнав напарника уже в холле больницы, Томас схватил Стайлза под локоть и пошел рядом, нехотя убирая руку.

— Нам нужно будет заново ее допросить. В полицейском отчете много пробелов или несостыковок.

— Допрашивай, — Стайлз дошел до двери в одноместную палату, около которой дежурил полицейский.

— Агенты Сангстер и Стилински, — Томас показал свое удостоверение, Стайлз так же достал свое.

Дежурный лишь кивнул и сел снова на стул, доставая телефон.

— Возьми, — прежде чем зайти, Томас отдал Стайлзу папку с делом, взятую у полицейских. — Мисс Блейк?

Женщина резко повернулась в сторону вошедших агентов и разочарованно выдохнула:

— Врачи ничего не говорят… Они скрывают…

Томас неуверенно улыбнулся и глянул на Стайлза, который все же додумался снять очки.

— Агент Стилински, а это агент Сангстер. Мы понимаем, что вам сейчас тяжело, мисс Блейк. Но мы хотим найти того человека, который сделал такое… с вами и вашими детьми.

Сангстер ожидал, что от Стайлза будет нести перегаром, но тот видимо по дороге сжевал не одну пачку мятной жвачки, распространяя вокруг себя «морозную свежесть».

— Оу… зовите меня Дженнифер, — женщина машинально прижала к себе забинтованную руку и едва улыбнулась. — Это все… случилось так внезапно…

— Стресс мог сказаться на вашем восприятии, но можете рассказать с того момента, как вы уехали от подруги? — Стайлз сел на стул около койки, игнорируя недовольный взгляд Томаса.

— Да… думаю, могу… — Дженнифер медленно кивнула, резко выдыхая. — Я…

Дверь открылась и зашел врач, перебивая Блейк.

— Агенты?

— Да, — Томас и Стайлз показали свои удостоверения и подождали пока врач осмотрит пациентку.

— Как мои дети?

— Хирурги сделали все, что смогли. Трейси не грозит опасность, а вот Роберт и Мэри пока не приходили в себя.

— Ох, можно мне увидеть мою малышку? Когда все это случилось… — женщина всхлипнула. — Она спала… И…

— Конечно, чуть попозже сестра вас отведет к дочери.

— Спасибо…

— Поправляйтесь, — врач кивнул агентам и вышел, прикрывая дверь.

Стайлз переглянулся с Томасом и, выдохнув, ободряюще улыбнулся:

— Мисс Блейк… Дженнифер, — поправившись, — Чем быстрее мы будем знать подробности, тем больше шансов, что найдем преступника.

— Да… да, конечно, — Блейк кивнула и резко выдохнула. — Так… — замявшись.

— Начните с того момента, как уехали от подруги, — Томас достал диктофон, включая его.

— Да… Мы с Эллен давно дружим. Она знает отца моих детей… Поверьте, тот еще… — женщина выдохнула, встряхивая волосами. — Простите…

Томас протянул стоящий на тумбочке стакан воды, и Дженнифер дрожащими руками сжала его. Благодарно кивнув, пить не спешила, продолжая после небольшой паузы рассказ:

— Мы засиделись допоздна. Эллен даже предлагала переночевать у нее, но мне нужно было на работу, и мы все же собрались домой. Я не очень хорошо вожу ночью… зрение, — Блейк сделала несколько глотков, отставляя стакан и прижимая простреленную ладонь к груди. — И я решила поехать по дороге, где мало машин. Да и я часто по ней ездила до этого… случая, — сглотнув вставший в горле ком, она замолчала, прикрывая глаза.

— У этого человека сломалась машина? — Стайлз прекрасно понимал состояние женщины, но такими темпами они могут никуда не продвинуться и вечность спустя. На счету была каждая секунда.

— Нет, он стоял на обочине… А потом выпрыгнул на середину дороги… прямо под колеса, — Блейк сжала свою раненую руку и поморщилась.

— Осторожнее, — Томас дернул мышцами на лице, представляя как это больно.

— Да… я резко затормозила… А потом… я увидела у него пистолет, и что он подходит к моей двери… Я вытащила ключи и вышла, держа их в руке…

— Он хотел забрать машину? — Стайлз подался вперед.

— Да… сказал, чтобы я отдала ключи… Но там… там были мои дети!

— Никто не проснулся? — Стилински прищурился.

— Трейси спала… Господи, — Блейк закрыла лицо руками, начиная всхлипывать.

Стайлз тяжело бесшумно выдохнул и посмотрел на напарника. Томас пожал плечами и глазами указал, чтобы Стайлз не перегибал палку. Стилински закатил глаза и покачал головой:

— Мисс Блейк, — мягко, как мог.

— Ох… простите… я…

— Что было дальше? Нам это важно, — Томас посмотрел в заплаканные глаза.

— Он… отпихнул меня… и… выстрелил в детей… потом все… все случилось так быстро… он стрелял в меня… но попал в руку… я сделала вид, что кинула ключи в кусты, и когда он побежал за ними, то мне удалось сесть в машину… и я очень спешила… очень… — путаясь и начиная задыхаться.

— Тише-тише… — Сангстер уже поднялся, выключая диктофон, но в палату вошла медсестра и попросила агентов выйти, делая Блейк успокоительный укол.

Выйдя из палаты, Стайлз потянулся и зевнул.

— Я тебе поражаюсь, — Томас прошел вперед, идя на выход.

— Господи… мне нужен кофе, и я готов спасать мир, — Стайлз догнал напарника уже на улице. — Почему ты?.. — Стайлз замер, смотря как Томас нервным движением достает пачку сигарет и вытаскивает одну. — Томми?

— Какая мразь могла стрелять в детей?! — Сангстер сжал сигарету, ломая в пальцах.

— Воу-воу, потише, приятель, — Стилински покачал головой и оперся о стену плечом, у которой они остановились. — Ты же слышал, что Трейси выживет, а другие придут в себя…

— Нам нужно осмотреть машину. Шериф сказал, что по первому описанию они составили фоторобот, заедем в участок. И…

— Давай сперва осмотрим машину? — Стайлза немного напрягло, что Томас был весь на нервах. Действительно ли причина была в деле или чем-то личном? Но Стилински не любил лезть в душу, дожидаясь, когда человек сам будет готов поделиться.

— Хорошо, она на полицейской штрафстоянке.

Томас достал ключи, по пути к машине выкидывая сигареты в урну. Стайлз изогнул бровь, но промолчал, садясь на пассажирское и надевая очки. Все еще не отпустило после бурной ночи. Чувствительные глаза резал яркий солнечный свет, а во рту была пустыня. Хоть аспирин подействовал, и голова перестала раскалываться на части.

***

— Я думал, в машине был видеорегистратор… но… какого она года? — Стайлз обошел древнюю развалюху и остановился у капота, рядом с Томасом.

— Это все и усложняет, — Сангстер вздохнул и, натянув перчатки, открыл водительскую дверцу.

— Не понимаю… зачем она вытащила ключи? Зачем вообще остановилась?

— Тоже задаюсь этим вопросом… Но сам знаешь, бывают моменты, когда логика просто покидает нас… — Томас замолчал, напрягаясь.

— О… да, прекрасно понимаю, — Стайлз усмехнулся. — Слушай, то, что ты увиде…

— Меня не касается. Я помню.

— Боже, Томас… — Стайлз прищурился, подходя к задней дверце и открывая ее.

В давящей тишине они осмотрели салон, но ничего нового не обнаружили. Штраф стоянка была через дорогу от участка, поэтому после осмотра, агенты направились к шерифу.

— Узнали про бывшего мужа. У него стопроцентное алиби, но ни к своей бывшей, ни к детям он явно теплых чувств не питает, — шериф Майлз поправил свои пышные с сединой усы и внимательно посмотрел на Стайлза. — Дорога проходит через лес, который отделен от асфальта оврагами по обе стороны. Собаки не взяли след. И ни одной машины со свидетелями…

— Вы составили фоторобот? — Стайлз отпил из стаканчика местный кофе и поперхнулся — слишком горький. — Кхм, чудесный кофе…

— Да, — Майлз протянул рисунок Томасу. — Его разослали по всем постам и показали в утренних новостях по всем каналам.

— Ого, серьезно…

— Какой-то маньяк стрелял в детей. Конечно, это серьезно, — шериф прищурился, снова осматривая Стайлза.

— Да, конечно, я и не…

— Мы пытались допросить мисс Блейк, но она сами понимаете, — Томас перебил блеяние Стайлза и передал ему фоторобот.

— Скоро мы поедем на место происшествия, с потерпевшей. Позвонили из больницы, и ее готовы отпустить на несколько часов.

— Прекрасно, тогда мы с вами, — Стайлз поднялся, откладывая портрет предполагаемого убийцы. В этой истории явно было что-то странное, и главное было найти стрелявшего или хоть одного свидетеля.

***

Стайлз вышел из машины и снял очки, морщась и одевая их обратно. Осмотревшись, он заметил Блейк, которая была окружена полицейскими, а чуть поодаль собрались несколько журналистов. Полицейские сдерживали их, но некоторые в наглую пытались прорваться. Дженнифер не раз отвлекалась от рассказа, отвечая на вопросы прессы.

Когда в очередной раз Майлз не дождался ответа, он приказал своим ребятам увести мешающих следствию папарацци подальше, или он арестует всех как препятствие для следствия. С недовольными криками, журналисты все же отошли, дожидаясь, когда пройдет следственный эксперимент, и они смогут наброситься на женщину как голодные акулы на утопающего.

— Ненавижу этих писак, — Стайлз поморщился, поворачиваясь к Томасу.

— Люди должны знать, что происходит вокруг.

— Конечно, — Стилински закатил глаза, правда за темными стеклами очков его действия были бессмысленны.

— Идем, — Томас пошел к Блейк и Майлзу, а Стайлз отстал на несколько шагов, останавливаясь и осматриваясь по сторонам.

На этой дороге камеры стояли только на съезде с главного шоссе и на выезде. Записи уже были изъяты и доставлены в участок. И по словам полиции машина не превышала скорость, хотя сама женщина уверяла, что выжимала из нее все, чтобы быстрее попасть в больницу.

— Агент Стилински! — Томас вопросительно посмотрел на напарника, кивая в сторону Блейк, которая стояла посередине дороги, рассказывая, как ее остановил мужчина.

— Я вышла… и… он… — Дженнифер запнулась, поджимая губы. — Я… вышла…

— Не спешите, сосредоточьтесь, — Майлз поправил давящий на внушительный живот ремень и кинул взгляд на подошедшего Стайлза.

— Этот мужчина… какого роста он был?

— Ч-то?.. Ну… примерно как вы?.. — Блейк осмотрела Стайлза с ног до головы, машинально прижимая забинтованную руку к груди.

— Тогда ему пришлось очень сильно нагнуться, чтобы выстрелить в детей, которые сидели сзади, — Стилински глянул на Томаса и шерифа.

— Я… наверно… — Блейк непонимающе посмотрела на агента.

— А где были вы? — Стайлз снял очки, в упор смотря на женщину.

— Я… ммм… я… — она занервничала, кусая губы и зажмуриваясь. — Он… выстрелил…

— Стайлз, — сквозь зубы. Сангстер покачал головой и вздохнул, смотря, как шериф успокаивает женщину.

— Я задал стандартный вопрос, в чем дело? — Стайлз схватил Томаса за локоть и заставил посмотреть на себя. — Что с тобой?

— Все…

— Да ни черта! — его прервал входящий вызов. — Стилински. Да, да, понятно. Держите нас в курсе.

Стайлз прищурился, смотря на небо и не спеша сообщать новости напарнику.

— Что случилось?

— Ее сын только что умер, — Стайлз перевел взгляд на Томаса и выдохнул. — Я сооб…

— Я сам.

Вздохнув, Стайлз проследил взглядом, как Томас подошел к Блейк, как сказал ей что-то, а потом женщина бледнеет и начинает биться в истерике. Можно считать, что здесь они закончили.

***

— Я думал, этот чертов день никогда не закончится, — Стайлз вытянул ноги, смотря, как Томас ставит на журнальный столик два пива.

— Напомни, какого хрена ты будешь ночевать у меня? — Сангстер скинул ноги друга с дивана и сел.

— Карма, Томми. За испорченный матрас. А у нас с ним взаимная любовь.

Сангстер фыркнул, отпивая из бутылки и бездумно смотря в экран включенного телевизора. Сев поудобнее, Стайлз облизался, но не собирался брать свое пиво, ему и вчера хватило.

— Так, что сегодня с тобой?..

— Послушай, ты не хочешь говорить на какие-то темы, а я не хочу на эту.

Стилински помолчал, наблюдая, как Мария признается какому-то заросшему мексиканцу в вечной любви, но не продержался и минуты:

— Дело? Или личное?

Закатив глаза, Томас повернулся к Стайлзу и прищурился:

— С каких пор тебя интересует чужая личная жизнь?

— Наверно с тех, как ты стал моим лучшим другом?

Они пристально смотрели в глаза друг другу, но Томас отвел взгляд первым.

— Дело. Доволен?

— Хм… — Стайлз все же взял бутылку, делая машинально глоток.

— Когда ты… сам знаешь что, — Томас едва дернул уголками губ. — Мачеха отравила старшую падчерицу, но мы слишком поздно это поняли… и погибла и вторая девочка.

— Чем же ей так помешали дети? — Стайлз повернулся к Томасу, кладя руку ему на колено.

— Хотела, чтобы муж был только ее… Или… не знаю… Отец девочек добрался до нее раньше нас, — Томас сделал пару глотков и посмотрел на ладонь Стайлза.

— Раньше вас?.. — убрав руку, Стайлз подался к другу, заставляя посмотреть себе в глаза.

— Раньше, — твердо.

Кивнув, Стайлз вздохнул и хотел уже отстраниться, как Томас схватил его за плечо, не давая отстраниться.

— Томми… — Стайлз резко дернулся назад.

— Давай спать, принесу тебе подушку и одеяло, — Сангстер поставил пустую бутылку на столик и резко встал, уходя в спальню.

У Стайлза не было сил спорить, да и хотелось выспаться. Взяв пустую бутылку Томаса, он прошел на кухню, выбрасывая ее, а свою выливая в раковину и так же отправляя в мусорное ведро. Мысли запутанным клубком засели в голове, выскакивая то одна, то другая. Но сейчас нужно было думать о деле. А свидетелей, кроме самой Блейк, так и не было. Что заводило дело в тупик.

***

— Что с тобой? — Эрика растянула губы в понимающей улыбке и сложила руки на груди, смотря на Стайлза. — Опять бурная ночка?

— Конечно, — Стилински оторвал голову от стола и сонно посмотрел на Рейес, — А ты опять предавалась несбыточным мечтам?

Эрика недобро прищурилась и уже открыла рот, но ее перебил Арджент:

— Эрика, бери Пэрриша, и езжайте на пирс. Очередной труп.

Стайлз выпрямился, садясь ровно и потирая лоб. Проводив Эрику взглядом, он повернулся к Крису.

— Как продвигается дело?

— Томас поехал к Эллен, подруге Блейк. А я читал полицейский отчет, первый, — Стайлз уловил во взгляде босса недоверие и показал листы, на которых спал.

— И что? — Крис иронично изогнул бровь.

— А то, что ничего. Абсолютно. У нас есть фоторобот, но нет ни свидетелей, ни видео с регистратора, которого в принципе не было. Вчера мы так и не продвинулись никуда на месте происшествия… — Стайлз встал, беря пиджак со спинки стула и на ходу надевая его.

Арджент лишь покачал головой и проследил за Стилински, который подошел к лифту и уже о чем-то разговаривал по телефону.

***

Томас подъехал к месту происшествия и вышел из машины, осматриваясь. Машина Стайлза была припаркована на обочине, но самого хозяина не наблюдалось.

— Стайлз?!

— Я здесь!

Томас обернулся на голос, который доносился из леса. Вздохнув, парень аккуратно спустился в овраг и прошел вперед, стараясь ни за что не зацепиться.

— Какого черта ты сюда полез?

— Блейк сказала, что она выкинула ключи, и мужчина побежал за ними. Тут конечно уже потрудились полицейские, ломая все ветки. И точно определить куда он побежал изначально — невозможно, но… думаешь он, — Стайлз посмотрел на подошедшего напарника, — не избавился от пистолета?

— А ты думаешь, что он его выкинул где-то здесь?..

— Я вообще не понимаю мотива. Если ему нужна была машина, почему он не остановил потом другую? Куда он мог убежать, что его никто не видел? Ориентировки даны, по телевизору был показан фоторобот, и если бы он поймал попутку…

— Может, те люди тоже уже мертвы.

— Да, но… зачем убивать детей?

— Психопат? Ты же знаешь, что таким может прийти в голову, что угодно. И они следуют своей цели… — Томас вздохнул и осмотрелся.

— Что говорит подруга Блейк? — Стайлз пошел вперед, осматривая каждый куст и ямку.

— Все тоже, что и Блейк. Кстати, Дженнифер была расстроена. Только рассталась с мужчиной.

— Мне кажется, что здесь что-то личное… Вряд ли больной психопат избирательно убьет детей, кинется за ключами… а потом заляжет на дно? — Стайлз изогнул бровь. — Ты сам-то в это веришь?

Томас пожал плечами, признавая, что Стайлз говорит разумные вещи.

— Можно узнать про бывшего. И поговорить с ним.

— Да… — Стайлз вздохнул, кивая в сторону дороги. Поиски не дали никаких результатов. — Идем.

***

— … это было ужасно…

Стайлз открыл дверь в палату Блейк и замер, смотря как у койки сидит, по всей видимости, журналист, а Дженнифер рассказывает ему про нападение.

— Кхм, — Стилински прошел в палату и оглянулся на Томаса, который зашел следом. — Попрошу оставить нас наедине с мисс Блейк.

Молодой мужчина тут же поднялся, наклоняясь к женщине и сжимая ее ладонь:

— Мир узнает вашу историю, и уверен, что люди помогут вам и вашим детям. А убийцу обязательно найдут, — журналист косо глянул на агентов, всем видом показывая недовольство стражами порядка.

Сангстер вздохнул и закрыл дверь за мужчиной.

— Мисс Блейк, мы не можем запретить вам общаться с прессой, но попросили бы не рассказывать сейчас важные детали, — Стайлз сел на стул, на котором до него сидел журналист, и внимательно посмотрел на женщину.

— Ох… я не думала… — Блейк кивнула, облизывая губы и печально вздыхая. — Мне вкололи успокоительное… и я немного… завтра похороны Роберта… — она опустила глаза, судорожно выдыхая. Глаза наполнились слезами, но ни одна не скатилась.

Томас подошел к Стайлзу и положил руку ему на плечо, попросив жестом помолчать.

— Наши соболезнования, мисс Блейк. Но мы бы хотели узнать о мужчине, с которым вы встречались…

Всхлипнув, Дженнифер вытерла уголки глаз и посмотрела на агентов:

— Но… я бы не хотела…

— Нам нужно знать его имя и желательно где живет, — Стайлз дернул плечом, чтобы Томас от него отошел.

— Хм… — женщина отвернулась, смотря в пол и кусая губы.

— Мисс Блейк… — Стайлз уже терял терпение.

— Как это поможет моим детям?.. — женщина растерянно перевела взгляд на Стилински, а потом на Сангстера, видя в нем сочувствующую сторону.

Стайлз резко выдохнул, но Томас его опередил:

— Мы хотим поймать и наказать того, кто виноват в этой трагедии. Помогите нам. Кроме вас, никто не сможет.

— Кроме меня?.. — Блейк едва дернула уголками губ и вздохнула. — Хорошо… Но… мой бывший… он женат.

Переглянувшись с Томасом, Стайлз скривил губы:

— И по какой причине вы расстались?

— Ох… он просто… хотел быть только со мной… понимаете? — покусав нижнюю губу. — Без детей…

— Тогда нам точно следует поговорить с ним, — Стайлз поднялся, прося еще раз назвать имя мужчины.

— Терри Митчел, — Дженнифер снова отвела глаза, — Он мой бывший начальник… я работала у него секретарем…

Стайлз посмотрел на Томаса, который лишь изогнул бровь.

— Может, его жена узнала о вашем романе и?..

— Ох… но мы же расстались больше двух недель назад… — Блейк заломила пальцы, забывая о ранении и болезненно выдыхая.

— Не переживайте так, — Томас ободряюще улыбнулся и покосился на Стайлза. — Спасибо за информацию. Постарайтесь отдохнуть. Вашим девочкам вы очень нужны.

Вытолкав напарника за дверь, Томас покачал головой:

— Ты слишком давишь! У нее умер сын, и неизвестно выживет ли старшая девочка! — громким шепотом.

— Боже, Томас, ты серьезно? Она по любому что-то скрывает. Или кого-то покрывает! — Стайлз взмахнул руками в праведном гневе.

— Поехали, узнаем у ее бывшего шефа и любовника подробности их романа, — Сангстер не видел смысла больше спорить.

***

Секретарша вышла из кабинета директора и улыбнулась агентам:

— Мистер Митчел вас ждет.

Стайлз поднялся с мягкого диванчика в приемной и мило улыбнулся девушке. Секретарша с интересом осмотрела молодого симпатичного агента. Томас закатил глаза и, схватив напарника за локоть, пихнул к кабинету:

— Она очень разочаруется, узнав, что ты стопроцентный гей, — шепотом.

Стайлз усмехнулся и покосился на девушку, закусывая губу:

— А может не сто…

— Стайлз!

— Я могу отвлечься от убийств и смертей хоть на минуту? — изогнув бровь и заходя в кабинет Терри Митчела.

— Господа агенты, — мужчина средних лет, довольно интересной внешности, улыбнулся и указал парням на стулья для посетителей.

— Мистер Митчел, — Стайлз кивнул и сел, с интересом осматривая кабинет.

— Чем могу?..

— Мы насчет вашей бывшей секретарши. Мисс Дженнифер Блейк.

Лицо мужчины тут же помрачнело.

— Мисс Блейк… Она что-то натворила? — Митчел уже не был так радушен, а на виске вздулась венка от напряжения.

— Она…

— С чего вы взяли, что натворила она? — Стайлз не дал Томасу и рта раскрыть, внимательно смотря Митчелу в глаза.

— Ох, — мужчина вздохнул и нервным жестом пригладил седеющие волосы назад. — У нас был роман… но… я женат. И даже хотел в какой-то момент уйти от жены…

— А потом она узнала? — Томас не сдержался.

— Хм, нет, Аннабель ничего не знает до сих пор, — Терри потер складку на лбу. — Просто Дженнифер… оказалась не совсем здорова…

— То есть? — Стайлз сел ровно, ловя каждое слово и жест.

— Сперва все было хорошо. У нас были прекрасные отношения… Но она давила. Просила побыстрее развестись, чтобы я был только ее. Грозилась даже покончить с собой! Но у меня дети…

— Насчет детей, — Стайлз перебил мужчину. — У мисс Блейк их трое, и вы не хотели становиться им новым отцом?

— Что?.. — Митчел растерялся, смотря поочередно на Стайлза и Томаса. — Причем тут?.. Мы никогда о них не говорили… — он вдруг запнулся, явно что-то вспоминая. — Только, когда мы расставались, она кричала что-то о том, что бросит детей… Ради меня.

Выдохнув, Стайлз посмотрел на напарника, который пожав плечами спросил:

— То есть, вы не просили Дженнифер оставить детей, и тогда вы будете вместе?

— Что за бред! Конечно не просил! — мужчина нахмурился и покачал головой. — Я же говорю — у нее проблемы с головой.

***

— И что думаешь? — Стайлз остановился около машины и посмотрел на окна кабинета Митчела. — Врет?

— Нужно попросить шерифа Майлза, чтобы вызвал на допрос его жену. Обманутая женщина способна на многое. Даже нанять киллера.

— Думаешь, она просила убить детей? И откуда этот киллер узнал бы про маршрут Блейк? — Стайлз покачал головой и сел за руль.

— От подруги Дженнифер? — Томас пристегнулся и достал телефон, набирая номер шерифа.

— У нас по-прежнему ничего, — выезжая на дорогу, Стайлз резко затормозил, чуть не сбив собаку. — Вот черт!

Томас усмехнулся и переключил внимание на разговор.

***

Поставив тарелки на журнальный столик, Томас спихнул с него ноги Стайлза и вздохнул.

— А сейчас-то ты что у меня забыл?

— Матрас все еще не высох, так что… — Стайлз потер ладони друг о друга и взял тарелку, тут же отправляя в рот горячую еду. — М… выхофи за меня фамуф?

— Прожуй сперва, — Томас сел рядом, открывая пиво себе и другу. Сделав глоток, он принялся за свою порцию, смотря матч по бейсболу.

— Офигенно вкусно…

— Вообще-то это полуфабрикат, — Томас улыбнулся и изогнул бровь.

— А у меня чувство, что я не ел неделю, — Стайлз улыбнулся и откинулся на спинку дивана, беря со столика пиво.

— Меньше надо пить.

— Вау… а продолжение? — Стайлз сделал глоток и повернулся вполоборота к Томасу.

— М? — Сангстер медленно прожевал, не отрывая взгляда от экрана.

— Да ладно. Никаких нравоучений?

— Ты же сам сказал, что тема закрыта, — Томас пожал плечами и доел рагу, кладя свою тарелку на тарелку Стайлза и отставляя в сторону.

— Да… — Стайлз опустил глаза, ковыряя этикетку на бутылке.

Сангстер перехватил его пальцы, сжимая в своих и заставляя посмотреть на себя.

— Я всегда готов тебе помочь. Ты же знаешь, — тихо.

— Конечно, Томми… — едва улыбнувшись, Стайлз убрал свои пальцы и придвинулся к парню, кладя голову ему на плечо. — Поспи со мной?

Томас напрягся, но тут же расслабился, делая глоток.

— Лучше не надо… — он повернулся к другу, но тот уже пускал ему на футболку слюни, тихо посапывая.

Вздохнув, Томас улыбнулся и забрал из ослабевших пальцев бутылку. Осторожно поднявшись, выключил телевизор и уложил друга, накрывая его пледом. Вздохнув, взял грязную посуду и ушел, выключая в гостиной свет.

***

У главного входа больницы столпились журналисты. Полицейские пытались отодвинуть прессу, но получалось плохо. Стайлзу еле удалось прорваться сквозь рой писак, вытаскивая за собой помятого Томаса.

— Какого черта они тут столпились?! — Стайлз одернул пиджак.

— Сегодня выписывают Блейк, и кто-то слил им эту информацию, — шериф Майлз пожал агентам руки и пошел к дверям больницы.

— Может, вывести ее через другой выход? — Томас сглотнул, смотря как одна журналистка, чуть ли не залезла на своего коллегу, чтобы прорваться вперед.

— Боюсь, что и там их немало, — шериф усмехнулся и подошел к Дженнифер.

Женщина была взволнована и все время поправляла свои волосы.

— Мисс Блейк, — Томас улыбнулся ей и оглянулся на двери. — Может, вам стоит подождать?

— Но… я не имею ничего против… чтобы рассказать свою историю…

— Они будут только рады, — Стайлз фыркнул и поймал на себе осуждающий взгляд напарника.

К ним подошел врач, который выписал Блейк, и кивнул агентам.

— Мисс Блейк, Трейси мы еще немного понаблюдаем, и если все будет хорошо, то в ближайшее время вы сможете забрать дочку домой. А вот Мэри… она все еще в коме.

— Спасибо, вам, мистер Хоук. Что спасли моих девочек, — женщина тяжело вздохнула и погладила забинтованную ладонь.

— Я надеюсь, что Мэри скоро очнется, — врач улыбнулся, сжал предплечье бывшей пациентки и, кивнув агентам и шерифу, ушел.

— Мои люди доставят вас домой, мисс Блейк, — Майлз подозвал молодого парнишку. — Помощник Фрост, доставьте мисс Блейк домой в целостности и сохранности.

— Так точно, сэр!

Дженнифер попрощалась с шерифом, сдержанно кивнула Стайлзу и вцепилась в руки Томаса, сжимая его ладони:

— Спасибо вам, агент Сангстер… За все…

— Ах… — Томас даже покраснел, смущаясь от таких слов. — Не за что… Мы еще не нашли напавшего на вас…

— Вы чудесный человек, — Блейк улыбнулась и мельком глянула на Стайлза, который скептически смотрел на всю эту картину, сложив руки на груди. — До свидания, агент Стилински, — нейтрально.

— О, скоро увидимся, мисс Блейк, — Стайлз поднял ладонь, прощаясь.

Когда полицейские вывели женщину из дверей, с улицы донесся галдеж и вспышки фотокамер.

— Звезда…

— Стайлз, — сквозь зубы.

— А что не так? Посмотри на нее. У нее умер сын, и старшая дочь может не выйти из комы, а она только и рада вниманию дешевых газетенок, — Стайлз зло усмехнулся.

— Каждый переживает стресс, как может. Защитная реакция? — Сангстер развел руки.

— Конечно, — Стайлза прервал подошедший к напарникам шериф.

— Жена Митчела была в шоке, что муж ей изменял. И вряд ли она наняла бы киллера.

— Почему? — одновременно.

— Услышав про детей, она свалилась в обморок, — Майлз пожал плечами. — Да и наш подозреваемый явно ненормальный психопат. А с такими, сами знаете — не договоришься. Их мало интересуют деньги.

— Мы там же, где и были, — Стайлз вздохнул и посмотрел на все еще общающуюся с репортерами Блейк.

***

Вечером в офисе стало значительно тише, и Стайлз смог немного вздремнуть прямо на своем рабочем месте. Прикрывая голову делом, он прошептал что-то во сне и поморщил нос, улыбаясь. Томас, который никак не мог понять мотива или куда испарился убийца, потер лицо и откинулся на спинку кресла, закрывая воспаленные глаза. Уже прошла неделя. И поймать преступника становилось с каждым днем все сложнее.

— Еще не собираетесь домой? — Лидия подошла к столу Сангстера и застегнула последние пуговицы на пальто. Вечерами было довольно прохладно.

— Надо… — Томас потянулся и улыбнулся девушке, — Очередное свидание?

— Конечно, с котом и сопливой мелодрамой, — Мартин кинула взгляд на Стайлза. — Завидую ему. Может уснуть где угодно.

— Последние месяцы он практически не спал… — помрачнев, Том посмотрел Лидии в глаза. — А в последнее время его беспорядочные связи…

— Пока ты рядом — все с ним будет хорошо, — Мартин поджала губы, смотря на Стилински.

— Ладно, разбужу его. Мы еще толком не обедали, а уже и ужин прошел.

— До завтра, — девушка махнула рукой и пошла к лифту. В тишине помещения от ее каблуков раздавался громкий цокот.

— М?.. — Стайлз встрепенулся и поднялся, потягиваясь и зевая. — Мне приснилось, что за мной гонятся собаки… но они цокали, как копытами?

Томас изогнул бровь, улыбаясь и качая головой:

— Твои сны всегда были чем-то… — Сангстер покрутил пальцем у виска.

— Ну конечно, — Стайлз фыркнул и, откинув бумажки в сторону, выключил компьютер. — Ты что-нибудь узнал?

— Нет… Никаких новостей. Ни от шерифа, ни из больницы, а Блейк ходит к психологу…

— Или на телешоу, — Стилински взял пиджак со спинки стула и подошел к столу напарника. — Сочувствие к ней аж зашкаливает.

— Она потеряла сына, Стайлз…

— И вместо того, чтобы горевать и проводить время с дочерьми, дает очередное интервью.

— Нет в тебе сочувствия…

— О, все кончилось. Простите, — иронично.

— Послушай…

— Давай лучше пойдем поедим? — Стайлз схватил Томаса за запястье и заставил подняться с кресла.

— Дай хоть выключить все, — пока Томас сохранял документы и отчеты, Стайлз направился к лифту.

Он не успел подойти, как в кармане завибрировал поставленный непонятно зачем на беззвучный мобильный:

— Агент Стилински.

— Это шериф Майлз, у нас появилась новая улика. Нашли пистолет.

— Мы сейчас будем, — Стайлз отключился, поворачиваясь и сталкиваясь с Томасом нос к носу. — Ужин отменяется.

***

Шериф поздоровался с агентами и провел их в допросную участка, где за стеклом сидел человек в грязной одежде и что-то бормотал себе под нос.

— Барри Вилс, бездомный. Шел по обочине с собакой, но та вдруг резко побежала в лес, он за ней. Но оступился, подвернул ногу, а в траве увидел что-то блестящее. Оказалось — пистолет. А точнее револьвер, — шериф указал на оружие, убранное в пакет.

— Rossi M873, 9-й калибр, — Стайлз переглянулся с Томасом. — Наш убийца стрелял из дамского револьвера?

— Мы это видимо упустили, но он принадлежит Блейк, — шериф пожал плечами на удивленные взгляды агентов.

— Но она даже не заикнулась об этом…

— Я уже вызвал ее на допрос, — Майлз глянул на бродягу, которому принесли горячий чай и еду. — Он сам позвонил в полицию. Поэтому вряд ли убийца…

— Калибр пуль совпадает с револьвером? — Стайлз напряженно следил за шерифом взглядом.

— В отчете указаны пули 9 мм-го калибра, — шериф кивнул.

— Тогда…

— Пока рано делать выводы, — Томас перебил Стайлза.

— Конечно, — Стилински достал телефон. — Я заберу оружие к нам в лабораторию, а ты пока пообщайся с мисс Блейк, — Томас не успел ответить, как Стайлз прошел мимо него, на ходу отвечая собеседнику: — Скотти, ты мне срочно нужен.

Шериф осмотрел Сангстера и указал ему на дверь своего кабинета.

***

— Ты достал пули? — Стайлз вошел в криминалистическую лабораторию их офиса и достал револьвер.

— Да, — МакКол кивнул и принял из рук коллеги оружие.

— Проверь совпадут ли эти пули с револьвером, а мне пока нужно кое-куда съездить… Есть у меня одна мысль.

Скотт поднял голову, но Стайлза уже и след простыл.

— Как всегда… Никакой благодарности, — МакКол вздохнул и надел наушники, включая любимую группу и приступая к работе.

***

Дженнифер Блейк сидела напротив шерифа и агента Сангстера, держа в руках чашку с чаем и заметно нервничая:

— Я… не понимаю… Вы обвиняете меня?..

— Никто вас не обвиняет, мисс, — Майлз крякнул, садясь удобнее. — Но вы ничего не рассказали о том, что у вас был револьвер.

— Разве?.. — Блейк сделала глоток, замолкая.

— Дженнифер, — Томас выдохнул, чуть улыбаясь. — Преступник взял ваш револьвер? Он лежал в бардачке вашей машины?

Женщина резко подняла голову и закивала:

— Да! Я всегда боюсь, что… что-то может произойти… и поэтому возила оружие с собой… У меня есть разрешение…

— Не волнуйтесь так, но вы должны рассказать нам все. Не забывая ни одной детали, — Сангстер сжал предплечье Блейк в успокаивающем жесте.

— Да… Я же уже рассказывала…

— Мисс Блейк, не заставляйте нас арестовывать… — шериф не успел договорить, как губы женщины задрожали.

— Я… я не…

У шерифа зазвонил телефон, он неодобрительно глянул на то, как агент успокаивает Блейк и ответил.

— Спасибо, что сообщили. Мисс Блейк, ваша дочь пришла в себя.

Дженнифер замерла. Вскинув голову, она неуверенно улыбнулась и посмотрела на Сангстера:

— Я могу ее увидеть?

Шериф уже открыл рот, чтобы запротестовать, но Томас опередил его, убеждая, что как только они навестят Мэри, он лично привезет Блейк обратно. Майлз поджал губы, но согласно кивнул. Все же женщина была жертвой, а не подозреваемой.

***

— Добрый вечер, — Стайлз подошел к посту медсестры и улыбнулся во все тридцать два.

— Здравствуйте, чем могу?..

Стайлз достал свое удостоверение.

— Агент Стилински, — девушка умерила свой пыл, опуская глаза в карту пациента.

— Мне нужно узнать про одну вашу пациентку — Дженнифер Блейк…

— Которая с детьми? — медсестра подняла голову и, увидев положительный кивок, продолжила: — Ее выписали…

— Да-да, я в курсе. Но я веду ее дело, и хотел бы узнать… Вещи, в которых мисс Блейк привезли, они?..

— Обычно мы отдаем их владельцу, или если они совсем непригодны — выбрасываем. Но в таких случаях их чаще забирает полиция… — девушка открыла журнал. — Нет… они должны быть до сих пор у нас.

— Не могли бы вы найти их? — Стайлз снова мило улыбнулся, заставляя девушку смутиться.

— Конечно, подождите минутку, — медсестра ушла, пару раз обернувшись на агента.

Усмехнувшись своим мыслям, Стайлз достал телефон, собираясь набрать Томаса, как услышал переполох за углом. Решив проверить, что там, Стилински вышел в коридор и изогнул бровь, смотря на Томаса и вцепившуюся ему в руку Блейк.

— Том… агент Сангстер, — Стайлз подошел к ним.

Врач запнулся и посмотрел на подошедшего парня:

— Мэри очнулась, но у нее проблемы с речью… Она не может говорить.

Стайлз переглянулся с Томасом и усмехнулся. Они снова в пролете. Возможный свидетель, который не может говорить.

— Можно мне к ней?.. Всего на пару минут… — Блейк сжала пальцы на предплечье Томаса с такой силой, что парень прикрыл глаза, поджав губы.

— Если только на две минуты, — врач кивнул, ведя Блейк и агентов к палате девочки.

— Мы подождем здесь, — Томас отцепил пальцы Дженнифер от себя и похлопал ее по руке.

Женщина взволнованно потопталась на пороге и все же вошла, подходя к койке, на которой лежала бледная девочка, все еще подключенная к аппарату. Мэри приоткрыла глаза, сперва замечая агентов, стоящих в дверях, а потом, услышав всхлип, повернула голову в сторону матери. Мэри дернулась, но едва пошевелилась, она сглотнула и в ужасе уставилась на мать.

— Ох, детка, все хорошо… Ты поправишься… — Блейк мялась на одном месте, у ног дочери, не решаясь дотронуться.

Пульс подскочил, и Мэри начала открывать беззвучно рот, пытаясь что-то сказать.

— Все-все, выходите! — врач ввел в капельницу успокоительное, и девочка через минуту уснула.

Стайлз хмуро глянул на Томаса:

— Не находишь это странным?

— Что именно? Ребенок пережил такое, а мать винит себя.

Доктор вышел из палаты, выводя Блейк и прикрывая дверь.

— … она только пришла в себя, но ее жизни больше ничто не угрожает, — мужчина улыбнулся Дженнифер и кивнул агентам. — Простите, но меня ждут пациенты.

— Я… так рада, — Блейк закусила губу, потирая забинтованную ладонь. — Но… она не может говорить…

— Главное, что она жива, — Томас улыбнулся. — Мне нужно отвезти мисс Блейк к шерифу, а ты?..

— Я в офис. Наберу тебе, — Стайлз посмотрел вслед Сангстеру и Блейк и, спохватившись, вернулся к посту медсестры.

— Ох, я думала вы ушли, — девушка протянула упакованную в пакет одежду и закусила нижнюю губу. — А…

— Спасибо, — Стайлз прочел имя на бейджике. — Джослин.

Перехватив руку медсестры, он поцеловал ее и, подмигнув, ушел.

***

У Скотта под носом вдруг оказался стаканчик с его любимым кофе. Сняв наушники, он повернулся в сторону и улыбнулся, что появились ямочки на щеках:

— Стайлз.

— Как дела? — Стилински отдал кофе и прошел к столу, на котором лежал пистолет и пули, которые извлекли из детей.

— Отпечатков нет, — сделав глоток, МакКол застонал, — Ты мой спаситель!

— Кто бы сомневался… — улыбнувшись, Стайлз положил на стол пакет с одеждой. — Можешь проверить на наличие пороха?

— Конечно…

— Прямо сейчас.

— Хм, — Скотт глянул на время и горестно вздохнул. — Одиннадцатый час… — заметив непреклонный взгляд, лишь кивнул.

— Спасибо, Скотти, — Стайлз сел за комп, смотря на монитор, — Это отчет?

— Да. Пули были выпущены из этого револьвера.

— Чудненько, — Стайлз углубился в чтение, засыпая в конце первой страницы.

***

— Стайлз!

Стилински подорвался, осоловело осматриваясь.

— Я все закончил, — Скотт уже надевал куртку, — На рукавах есть немного пороха, отчет будет завтра, прости, но я уже еле стою…

— Да… да, конечно! Спасибо! — Стайлз тут же проснулся, доставая телефон и смотря на время: без пяти двенадцать ночи, и ни одного пропущенного.

— Закроешь дверь! До завтра!

Стайлз лишь зевнул и кивнул, не заботясь о том, что его не видят.

— Томас? Ты все еще в участке?

— Да, но уже собираюсь домой. Тут гринпис совсем с ума сошли, и нескольких людей арестовали. У одного оказалась ручная обезьянка, и она сбежала. В общем, мы прождали все это время, и шериф отпустил Блейк до завтра…

— Она уже уехала?

— Да, минут пятнадцать назад, а что?..

— Домой? — Стайлз уже спустился на парковку, снимая с сигнализации кадиллак.

— Наверно… Что такое?..

— На ее одежде есть следы пороха.

— Подожди… — Томас остановился около своей машины. — Хочешь сказать… стреляла она?..

— Ты видел реакцию Мэри? Она испугалась собственную мать, я съезжу в больницу, — Стайлз завел двигатель и, не пристегиваясь, выехал с парковки.

— Может, завтра?..

— Думаешь, я смогу заснуть? — Стайлз усмехнулся и покачал головой. — Я задам всего один вопрос…

— Я подъеду к больнице. Подож… — звонок оборвался. Томас посмотрел на свой севший телефон. — Черт! — сев за руль, он завел мотор и газанул, резко выезжая на дорогу.

***

Войдя в главные двери больницы, Стайлз осмотрелся, но в холле была лишь медсестра, болтающая по телефону. Решив, что не стоит беспокоить женщину, он прошел до лестницы и поднялся на второй этаж, где была палата Мэри. Девочку перевели из реанимации, но врачи пока держали ее под наблюдением.

На этаже медсестры на посту не оказалось, и Стайлз по памяти пошел к палате. Услышав шум за дверью, он резко открыл ее и замер. Блейк стояла над дочерью, держа на лице вяло сопротивляющейся девочки подушку.

Дженнифер резко обернулась и разжала пальцы, испуганно смотря на агента. Подушка соскользнула на пол, а Мэри облегченно выдохнула, хватаясь за шею.

— Это… я…

— Что здесь происходит? — Томас отстранил Стайлза и уже сделал шаг в палату, но замер.

— Мисс Блейк, вы арестованы, — Стайлз прошел мимо Сангстера, надел на запястья женщины наручники и посмотрел на Мэри. — Это мама в вас стреляла?

Девочка кивнула и опустила глаза.

— Она… она врет! Боже, вы серьезно?! Она хочет меня оклеветать!

На крики сбежались медсестра и врач, недовольно смотря на агентов, а когда Стайлз рассказал, что произошло, врач кинулся к Мэри. Но с девочкой все было в порядке. И ее жизни теперь точно ничего не угрожало.

***

Шериф Майлз налил себе еще кофе и спрятал зевок за ладонью. Стайлз покосился на Томаса, который вертел в руках ручку, пытаясь осмыслить произошедшее.

— Что-то мне показалось странным, что в ее показаниях каждый раз что-то менялось, — Майлз кряхтя поправил пояс на животе и глянул на Сангстера.

— Она чуть не отгрызла мне ухо, и врач вколол ей немаленькую дозу успокоительного, — Стайлз машинально потер правую мочку и усмехнулся. — Но ей не отвертеться. Следы пороха на одежде, ее револьвер, ни одного свидетеля, кроме дочери.

— И мотив…

— Считала, что если избавится от детей, то Митчел уйдет к ней, — Стайлз перебил шерифа и покосился на молчавшего напарника.

— Думаю, отпираться нет смысла. Как только она придет в себя, мы выдвинем Блейк обвинения. И дело закрыто, — Майлз кивнул агентам и встал.

Стайлз и Томас поднялись следом, подходя к двери.

— До свидания, шериф, — Стайлз пожал ему руку и вышел первым, не дожидаясь Сангстера.

На улице было прохладно, а на горизонте начало светать. Стайлз закутался поплотней в легкий пиджак и глянул на Томаса, который прилично задержался в участке.

— Навещал мисс Блейк? — прищурившись, Стайлз достал из кармана ключи от машины.

— Хочешь услышать, что ты был прав? — Томас усмехнулся и подошел к Стайлзу, становясь напротив.

— Нет, — изогнув бровь, Стайлз посмотрел на друга. — Просто рад, что мы нашли убийцу.

Томас посмотрел в сторону и убрал руки в карманы брюк.

— Я не должен…

— Ты верил ей. Хотел найти убийцу, — Стайлз подошел вплотную, кладя руку на плечо друга. — Ты ни в чем не виноват.

Хлопнув Томаса по плечу, Стайлз сел в машину, заводя мотор:

— Я сегодня к себе. А ты выспись.

Когда машина скрылась из виду, Сангстер выдохнул и покачал головой:

— Только ты сам все еще винишь себя, — тихо в пустоту.


End file.
